


The Moon Above Us

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, Incubus Hyuna, Incubus Ravi, M/M, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Succubi & Incubi, Trainee Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Ravi used to love a man who broke his heart. Jaehwan, his beautiful partner, is blissfully unaware.





	The Moon Above Us

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where do you live but it's after 2am now and I'm boutta fall asleep sitting
> 
> Also... LEO FINALLY MAKES A CAMEO I TOLD YALL HE HAS A ROLE IN THIS FIC

The last thing Ravi wanted to do was fight. He and Jaehwan got along nearly 97% of the time, usually agreeing or reaching agreement on every issue that could possibly trouble the both of them.

Furthermore, Ravi didn't want to fight with his boyfriend right before his damn birthday, but somehow they managed to schedule an argument right on April 5th.

It started out innocent, just conversation over a rare dinner together (training and work took the big part of the human's time).

"Boss-hyung said he allows me to get off half an hour early tomorrow to celebrate," Jaehwan said contently after finishing his small salad. "My friends from training said they'll come. We'll have a tiny party at the coffee shop."

Ravi hummed. "Great. I'll come to embarrass you in front of them and bring some cake."

"Nah, not cake. You know I can't eat that."

That was when it went downhill.

"It's just some cake, it won't make you fat," Ravi argued, hand motioning over his plate of ramen.

"I'm on a diet, and I can't eat this kind of stuff," Jaehwan shot back at him. From there on, it was a dam big snownball rolling downhill.

"It's just cake! And it's your birthday!"

"It's fattening, and I don't eat that."

"You're being impossible. The company's demands are too tight, and you know that."

"Those demands are the only way to get promoted in this industry, and you know it."

"Fuck the industry!"

A few minutes later Jaehwan was storming out of the apartment, clutching his phone and duffle bag, sporting a frown that matched Ravi's. He threw the door close behind him, leaving the apartment in buzzing silence.

"Shit," Ravi muttered to himself. In front of him were the two plates; one with half-eaten ramen and the other with thin shreds of lettuce.

Lukewarm anger seeped between his bones as the sky darkened into the night. He was baffled at the human's stupidity, at the lack of self-care and strikingly blind trust at the system. He fell asleep somewhere during the small hours of the morning, absolutely sure in his decision not to come and see Jaehwan on his birthday. The little asshole can go and have fun with his cucumber water and lettuce.

When he woke up, midday, he was already softened up and rational.

There was no way he was going to bail out like some kind of douche, definitely not on his birthday, and definitely not because of this.

Ravi knew how much Jaehwan wanted to achieve his dreams. He was well aware of the long hours of work that he put into dancing and singing, putting them before anything else, and the demon respected it, even if it meant he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend as much, or see him mostly exhausted. On the other hand, he also knew how overly-demanding the Kpop industry was. From eating disorders, through injuries and sicknesses and all the way to mental disorders, the news constantly reported new problems that idols had to face because of the industry's awful standards, and he knew very well that he didn't want Jaehwan to suffer from anything.

Jaehwan wasn't one to follow the rules blindly. He didn't bat an eyelash when the company prohibited the trainees from dating, simply making sure no one else found out about Ravi. He kept practicing at home, just like the trainers wanted, but made sure to keep some balance between training, work, and personal life. In short, just rebellious enough to get away with everything.

This Ravi was a bit surprised at his stubbornness in the topic of food. It wasn't strange at first, switching from ramen and meat to salads and juices, but as time went on it was obvious that something wasn't absolutely right. In the 4 months or so that passed since Jaehwan passed the audition, his eating habits changed quite drastically.

Ravi knew the diet's purpose was to lose weight, get rid of baby fat and stomach fat that stood in the way to getting abs, but he was starting to get a bit concerned. Jaehwan's ribs were showing a bit more, his cheeks smaller and flatter. It wasn't anything life changing, but in this rate, Jaehwan might be as good as a stick.

All Ravi wanted was to make sure he didn't spiral into anything worse.

Jaehwan's gift was already pre-wrapped and ready, hidden inside a drawer in his office room, ready to be given away. It was a lously-wrapped pack of sweaters and sweatshirts, the kind that Jaehwan would usually steal from him and complain about the lack of color, and 2 expensive perfumes in pretty glass containers. He tried to make a drawing, like the ones Jaehwan would absent-mindedly doodle in the evenings, but it wasn't good enough to be a part of a gift. Jaehwan would have to manage.

Jaehwan didn't text him through the day, which would normally be dubious considering their usual texts during Jaehwan's breaks, but the demon knew he was probably just being a hardass, letting Ravi wallow in radio silence.

Ravi already knew his boyfriend's work schedule, knowing when he is supposed to get off work. Considering his boss, who cut him slack all the time because Jaehwan made everyone softer, his impromptu birthday party should start at 8:30.

Having some free time before he'd go and see Jaehwan, Ravi decided to tend to his private matters. Specifically, the ones he never shared the details about to his boyfriend.

More precisely, the things that involved demons and other underworldly creatures.

The demon world was quite chaotic and unorganized, struggling to exist under humanity's watchful eyes, but there were clear hierarchies among the different species. Lust demons and other similar tricksters valued age, despite the fact that demonic magic faded over time. Ravi wasn't even as ancient as the elders, and had already lost his horns, tail, and majority of powers.

Demons didn't share some kind of communication between them, but the elders were always somewhere where they could be found. And luckily, one of the elders had chosen Seoul as her house of the century.

The Incubus was way older than Ravi, having 17,000 years of life to account for. He didn't know much about her, except for the multiple accounts of her through history- the same face appearing with a mischievous smile in the background of old photos and paintings, ranging from the days of the Chinese dynasties to modern newspapers.

The letter she sent him was simple. An address and a promise of a hefty amount of money if he arrives and helps her with some kind of research. Someone must be getting bored of all the mess in the demon world, Ravi thought as he read the letter a few days back.

The address lead Ravi to the suburbs of Seoul, a 2-story house on the outskirts of town. Surrounded by a wooden fence, the sounds of a big dog barking echoing through the fields around the house. Ravi knocked on the front door and a small hatch opened, revealing a sharp red eye peeking at him.

He was too old to be spooked by vampires. "The Incubus invited me."

The hatch closed and the door opened just a moment later, a pale hand pulling Ravi into the lobby. The vampire who pulled him in, a sleepy-looking teenager in a baggy sweater, eyed him for a second before speaking. "Stairs on the right. Hyuna is in the end of the corridor. Don't try anything stupid."

Ravi wasn't surprised to find a vampire den residing on the first floor, realizing the Incubus must've figured out it eill keep her safe. A few young ones crashed on the sofa, barely giving Ravi a second look before returning to their Mario Kart match. Another one, an adult, leaned on the edge of the staircase and munched on a bag of salted potato chips while he gave Ravi a long, unimpressed look. Not exactly typical vampire food, but Ravi knew better than to criticize a vampire's eating habits.

The wooden stairs, brown and antique and creaky, led Ravi to a wide hallway with closed doors at every turn. The door at the end of the hallway was the biggest one. It was illuminated in candle light from a fixture on the wall, full of swirling carvings. Another vamp guarded the door, a woman in a dark dress and braided hair. She eyed Ravi once before nodding and pushing the door open.

Ravi slipped through the door, being met with the smell of old books and wood.

"Come sit."

He turned his head. She sat in a padded chair on the right side of the room, petite hands resting on the dark table in front of her. A closed window with translucent curtains, directed to the east, illuminated a cloud of frizzy, blond hair around her face.

Ravi took some tentative steps forwards. The walls were lined with bookshelves, statues, flower pots and other various items. The head of a taxidermied deer stared at him as he sat in the chair on the other side of the table, sinking into the soft cushion.

"How are you, Ravi?"

Her voice was as delicate as her small hands, although it had a bit more edge, a bit sandy. Her eyes are like sea water, lined with pink and orange. Her shoulders were covered with a white buttoned shirt. Ravi suddenly remembered that he'd already met her once, some centuries ago. She was using a different alias back then.

"I'm good," he croaked out. "Long time no see."

Hyuna let out a toothy smile, lined with red lipstick. "200 years, if I'm not wrong. It's nice to see someone like me after this long."

"Someone like you?"

"An Incubus. An old one."

Ravi shrugged. "I'm not in touch with everyone. How about Suzy? Amir?"

"Some are dead. Some disappeared." Hyuna sighed, tapping a finger over the table. "And, well, my time is running out as well."

"Oh."

"Yes. That's why you're here today, in fact. Now that I'm dying I've finally decided to do something useful with whatever's left of my existence."

"And what's that?" Ravi's voice was calm, but his heart was thumping. _Dying?_

"I'm doing some research," Hyuna's eyes lit up. "I've been interviewing every Incubus I could find, and I'm writing everything I have. Loss of powers, aging, lifespan... Pretty much anything that might explain the process of our death."

"Wasn't this already done before? No offense."

"None taken. And yes, I'm not the first to try and research this. Ying Huhai of the Qin dynasty, for example, tried it himself a couple millenniums ago. I was one of his subjects, in fact. A pleasant man, although a bit... Smelly."

Ravi released a chuckle, and Hyuna pulled a paper page to the table.

"Many tried to research demons through the ages. But those records are usually false, or inaccurate, or have been destroyed. I think that being a demon myself will make this easier."

"And that's why you need me?"

Hyuna shrugged. "Every demon matters."

The page Hyuna slided into his hands is quite generic. Age, aliases, country of origin. More lines with space to describe the current state of his abilities (relatively minor, Ravi thinks bitterly), and some more questions about his lifestyle habits and immigration frequency. Ravi filled it out with his best handwriting, holding carefully the pen he was handed. He returned it to the demoness once he finished.

Hyuna glanced at the page for a moment, making sure it was full before sliding it aside once again and smiling. "Now, what did I want to ask... Oh, right! Another thing about this whole research, it can definitely include Succubi. I mean, similar functions and all. I wondered if your pretty Succubus boyfriend could come as well. What was his name again?"

Ravi frowned, a bitter cloud around him. This wasn't a memory he wanted to start remembering again. Too much heartache involved. "Leo. And we're not together anymore, so I can't help you with that."

Hyuna's eyes widened in surprise. "You broke up?"

"Yes. A century ago."

"I thought it was going so well," she sighed. "You were... Perfect together, as corny as it sounds."

Ravi sighed. _Perfect. It was, and everyone thought so. Even we did._ "Well, not everything works out."

Hyuna bit her cheek, looking into Ravi's eyes with an unreadable expression. "Can you ask him to come anyway? Or are the two of you not in touch anymore?"

"I haven't seen him since the day we broke up," Ravi sighed. He could still remember that day, the way Leo's dark hair swayed in the wind when he told him he can't do it anymore. "It's been a whole century, and nothing. He might be dead for all I know"

"Oh no, he's very much alive."

Ravi looked up to her with a questioning look. "How do you know?"

"I saw him. Here, in Seoul."

Ravi's heartbeat picked up, breath stuttering. "W-When? Where?"

Hyuna could definitely hear the stutter in his words, choosing not to comment. "A week ago I went out to the city. I was in a bus station in Susong-Gong and saw him getting off another bus. I thought he looked familiar, but I didn't put my finger on that until I was already back here. I told the vampires how he looks like but they haven't seen him since I did."

"How... How did he look?" Ravi could hear the uncertainty in his words, he knew Hyuna could too, but he was a bit too anxious to care. His heart was hammering in his chest like crazy at the prospect of him, of Leo, being not only alive but also in Seoul.

Hyuna's hand came to cover his with warmth. Her fingers are dainty, painted and unfamiliar. "His hair was short, black. He had a black jacket, I think..." She shook her head. "That's all I can remember. That, and his face, of course, but I doubt that you need a description of it."

It wasn't a lot to go by. "A-And you're it was him?"

"I couldn't see his eyes in the dark," Hyuna whispered. "But his face was the same. You know... An Incubus never forgets."

"Maybe you don't," Ravi mumbled. His memory was as good as the average demon's, fit for thousands of years, but things slipped away sometimes. But he couldn't really forget Leo. Not really.

"Listen, I'll mail you the money this week. Thanks, and everything. If you know anyone, send them my way. And Ravi..." Her eyes sparkled with worry when she spoke. "Don't think about it. Go out, find someone to spend the night with."

"I already do."

"Huh?"

"I'm dating a human. It's been 4 months now." Ravi calmed down a bit. Jaehwan is calming, whenever he isn't running around with his friends, shouting and laughing and making a mess.

"Well, that's an awful decision," Hyuna said with a smile that made Ravi chuckle. "Humans are so... Feeble. We're birds and they're snails. They live for their whole lives and for us it's just..." She snapped her fingers once.

"I know," Ravi sighed, "but I don't regret this."

"Then I won't judge you."

When Hyuna walked him to the door the sun was already beginning to set, still bright, a bit more orange, and the shadows around them were elongated.

"How do you know you're dying?"

Hyuna sighed at his question, and her eyes dropped. "You know how we demons die, right?"

Of course he did. Their powers faded slowly until nothing was left. Their horns, wings, tails disappear with time. Once everything is gone, they start to age. Just like humans.

"Everything was gone." Hyuna stared longingly into the sun. "Three years ago my wings disappeared. That was the last thing. The openings on my back just closed, like a wound that healed with time. There's not even a scar, a mark."

Ravi had a chill running through his bones. He never wanted to have his wings disappear. 

"That was when I started researching, when I realized my time really is limited." Hyuna continued, quietly."And then, half a year ago, I couldn't teleport anymore. That was it. I woke up in the morning and couldn't smell anyone's scent, couldn't get into the space between the dimensions. And you know what happened last month? I started sneezing! A whole week! I had the cold, just like the humans! I'm human now, Ravi."

When Ravi returned home he was already tired enough to sleep for a week.

He stopped thinking, Leo's face appearing in his memory again. He wasn't nothing, he'd never be forgotten. Not after 500 years together, not after he broke Ravi's heart so memorably.

Ravi sighed when he crashed on the sofa, closing his eyes. He felt guilty for still being hurt, for still longing, for having a wisp of love towards the Succubus even after all this time and this heartache. This wasn't fair for Jaehwan, it wasn't, it wasn't. He knew that if he sees Leo again he has a good chance of abandoning everything and following him like a lovesick teenager, boyfriend or not. He still didn't get over him, the only one he ever loved to his core, and the realization made him feel ashamed down to his bones when thinking if his current boyfriend.

When his phone rang, long minutes later, he was scared to look at the caller's ID. The screen read _Jaehwanie <3_ and he choked, wondering what could his sweet, innocent boyfriend possibly have to tell him.

"Hello?"

"Ravi?"

"Hey."

"Hey."

His voice was a pillow of goose feathers, comfortable to fall into. Too good.

"I'm sorry for being a stupid ass and stupid in general," Jaehwan seemed hesitant over the phone. There were noises around him, soft voices of people and passing cars. Must be his break.

"I guess I'll forgive you this time," Ravi said weakly. "On one condition."

"Anything," Jaehwan mused, and Ravi could feel his insides going on a roller coaster. 

"Eat some cake."

"I will. Promise. Even 2 slices, I swear. I won't even touch any salads."

"You better do what you promise, boy." Ravi can't stay mad at him, he never can.

"Definitely. So... How was your day?"

"Umm-"

"Don't bother lying, I can hear something in your voice."

Ravi curses Jaehwan for getting so deep into him. "In short... My past is catching up to me, and it's not doing me any good."

"Ooh, dark past much?" Jaehwan laughs into the phone.

"Oh, shut it." And that's it, they're back to banter.

"Aren't you on a break? Shouldn't you be resting instead of bothering yourself with me?"

"Oh, you're never a bother, babe," Jaehwan cooes, a smile in his voice.

Ravi's insides warm up, he always feels it when Jaehwan starts saying sweet things, but this time there's guilt sloshing at the bottom of his stomach like a toxic pool of mercury. 

"Stop being cute. You know how much I love it."

"Just wait until you see the aegyo the girls taught me today. You'll love it."

"I know I will."

"I can't wait to see you."

It's hard to say goodbye, even if it's just for a few hours. Ravi hangs up after promising to come, and crashes on the sofa again.

This night when he sees Jaehwan, his insides light up again. He sits in the booth next to him and holds his hand under the table, being met with a wide, beautiful smile. Some trainees drop by and he greets all of them, even tolerates Hakyeon for Jaehwan's sake. He gives him forkfulls of cake with frosting, watching contently when Jaehwan eats everything. 

He helps to clean up when the coffee shop closes. He sneaks a kiss when no one's looking, making Jaehwan blush and laugh. They walk to Ravi's apartment in the cold of the night, shivering together under the street lamps and the dark skies.

Jaehwan kisses him in the elevator, lips curled up in a smile, and Ravi's mind goes blank. He forgets all about his troubles from that tiring day, and lets the warm hands on his cheeks lull him into comfort.

They enter the apartment with intertwined fingers, shedding their shoes with a kick. Ravi makes tea and Jaehwan carries blankets from the bedroom, setting them on the couch in the balcony. They drink green tea under the covers, watching over the streets and talking about everything that makes them giggle and glance to each other with fond eyes.

They set the mugs aside and Ravi kisses him, hand tangling into his. Jaehwan pulls him into the warmth of the covers and hugs him tightly, whispering confessions into the space between them. They burrow closer, and make love under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Leo... with Whisper era hair
> 
> CONGRATS YALL WERE BLESSED


End file.
